


hunting dogs

by SerpentineJ



Series: #kunikidaweek2016 [5]
Category: Psycho-Pass, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: (as kuniatsu w pp supporting chars, Fluff, M/M, it could be read either way, or pp with kuniatsu supporting chars), well it's technically pp bc i used them but the focus is pretty kuniatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8/28: pets/day off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunting dogs

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i swore i would finish these and.... i don't always keep my promises..... but i will this time goddamn
> 
> let's just have some canonverse domestic fluff im in the mood for that today

"Welcome."

The bell above the shop door jingles as the door swings shut.

Two young men walk in- one taller, probably young twenties, pale and sharp, raised eyebrows and twisted lips, and one shorter, just as pale but more because of his snow-white hair than anything.

"Kunikida," the shorter, younger one says to the other, "is this really alright?"

The taller one- Kunikida- rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He seems exasperated.

"I cleared it with the President already, Atsushi." He seemingly repeats, as though he's said it several times on the way here.

Akane- the store clerk, short and mid-twenties with cropped hair, big brown eyes, and the green store polo shirt snug around her shoulders- clears her throat to make her presence known.

"Can I help you?" She asks with a sunny smile. Privately, she wonders what the relationship between her two customers are, before deciding it's none of her business, and she shouldn't pry. Or eavesdrop.

Kunikida turns to her.

"Ah," he says, unphased, "could you direct us to the dogs?"

Akane nods.

"Of course." She replies, pointing down the aisle. "They'd be in the kennel in the back."

"Thank you." Kunikida nods back and turns to his companion, taking a notebook from his back pocket. Funny, Akane thinks, there hadn't been the shape of a notebook in there, not that she was spending a particular amount of time looking at his ass.

The two head off, conversing at a medium volume but retreating from Akane's range of hearing. She picks up her store radio.

"Ginoza," she says, "Kougami, I know you two are back there, playing with the dogs."

In the back room, windows along one wall providing most of the visible light, two men freeze in their places when their radios crackle.

"There are two customers heading back there." Akane continues, sighing. "Please take care of them."

Ginoza withdraws his hand from a husky's fur and coughs, unclipping the radio from his belt and holding down the 'talk' button.

"Right." He mutters.

~~~~~~

Kunikida and Atsushi make their way down the aisle and stop at a door- a plain door, metal, with no seeing-window. They exchange glances.

The door opens.

Two men sit behind a small counter. A row of kennels sprawls out behind them.

One man- uniform, proper posture, softer eyes, long hair pulled back in a short ponytail- speaks up.

"Hello." He says. "Can we help you?"

The man beside him grunts in agreement. He runs a hand through spiky hair and folds them across his chest. There are traces of dog fur on both of their green uniform shirts.

Privately, Ginoza wonders what the relationship is between the two customers. Two young men- he could call them kids, they're both probably a decade younger than him- getting a dog. Then, unaware of the fact that the exact same trail of thought had been traversed by his superior mere minutes ago, he decides not to pry. His attention is diverted by his coworker, who stands.

"You wanna see a dog?" Kougami asks bluntly. His eyes are sharper, and he's easily as tall as the blonde customer. Ginoza sees the white-haired one stiffen, in intimidation or fright, he doesn't know, but he steps on Kougami's foot intentionally when he stands.

"Er." The ponytail customer doesn't seem fazed- he glances at his companion before nodding. Kougami jerks a hand in the direction of the kennels- implying 'follow me'- and ponytail falls in line with him. The white-haired kid looks stiff. Ginoza steps beside him.

"It's alright." He says. "Sorry for Kougami. His attitude is pretty bad."

The kid looks up at him and breaks into a startled chuckle. They follow the other two.

"What do you think, Atsushi?" Ponytail asks, fingers smoothing over the sleek spotted fur of a Dalmatian. It huffs and noses his palm.

"I think they're cute." White-hair - well, Atsushi- replies with a smile. He pats the snout of a pale tan German Shephard softly.

The two blink and laugh at the others' taste.

Kougami watches over them with a squint as they peruse through the dogs' habitats, arms crossed, stance solid. Ginoza almost rolls his eyes. Privately, internally, he laughs.

~~~~~~

  
The two- Kunikida and Atsushi, Ginoza learns- end up leaving with a short-haired shepherd dog, the prerequisite supplies, and a promise to return soon with settling-in reports. Gino and Kougami help them carry the bag of food and dog bed to their car, which had, according to Atsushi, been rented for an hour for this express purpose.

"Thank you for shopping at Sibyl's Pets!" Akane smiles and waves them off. Gino and Kougami lean against the counter, arms aching slightly. All three see Kunikida and Atsushi share a kiss on the sidewalk in the moment before the door swings shut.

Privately, Akane thinks they're a cute couple. She hopes their dog-owning venture is a success.

Privately, Ginoza wonders if they need to restock on that particular brand of dog food. It seems to be especially popular this month.

Privately, Kougami remembers he needs to take the other half of the dogs out for a run.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i tried a new writing style.... kinda fun...
> 
> [me on tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


End file.
